Second Chances (The Continuation of About Face)
by Ronwixziv Barreiro
Summary: Behold the long awaited continuation (and conclusion) to About Face. The House of The West now barely rules anything, while The House of the South has prospered greatly, all because of Rin. But wait! Rin has suddenly become ill! How will her illness affect all?


Second Chances  
>(The Continuation to About Face)<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>"Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans" - John Lennon<p>

I know that I've used this quote before, but some of you need to be reminded. For the faithful few that emailed, and sent private messages to let me know that they were still faithful, and still waiting, I thank you. It really was not my intention to take this long setting the remainder of this tale to pen and paper But, after going through some of my reviews, I felt it was necessary to continue things until they came to the "happy ending" that so many were upset at my not having given them.  
>This "happy ending" obviously will not come without a measure of compromise, But I can assure you, that there will be one. Please do NOT make the mistake of assuming again! Remember that it was the offhanded remark from a reader that had made assumptions that got the story the ending it presently has!<p>

And to those who read the ENTIRE story before labeling it "trash" and "a waste of time", I openly ask -Where is YOUR story? Where is YOUR "vision" of written perfection with no spelling errors, and no grammatical mishaps? What? There is no story? Well now. Why am I not surprised?  
>Chapter One<br>Dreaming with a broken heart

When you're dreaming with a broken heart,  
>The waking up is the hardest part.<br>You roll out of bed, and down on your knees,  
>And for a moment you can hardly breathe.<br>Wondering  
>Was she really here?<br>Is she standing in my room?  
>But she's not.<br>'Cos she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

John Mayer

Sesshomaru was not sure what to think of the necklace that he now held in his hand. Did Rin finally relent and give in to a request of her mate and given the gift back? No. Rin had more backbone than that. If she meant to keep the gift, it would remain in her care. One well placed sniff of the object in hand spoke with more eloquence than any written word.  
>Sesshomaru smelled Rin. He smelled that wonderful mix of forest and flower that she seemed to always scent of as a child. But then, he smelled something else. Tears. These were not Rin's tears. In fact, it smelled as if a number of people had reason to cry. There was also an "odd" smell. A smell that could only be brought on by sickness. This was no gift being returned, this was a summons. He was needed.<br>There was no time to waste. For all he knew, Rin may be dying! A quick shake of the head dispelled that thought.  
>Sesshomaru headed back in the direction of his wife and son. The trio was headed to one of the gardens to enjoy a rare lunch together. By now, they should be settled in and waiting on him.<p>

While Sesshomaru was not one to explain himself to anyone, he did think enough of this female that was his mate to at least let her know on occasion, when he would be leaving for a few days. She didn't need to know where or why, she only needed only to be grateful for the bit of conversation he would grant her before leaving. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, and headed for the dining area.

Ari was a dog demoness from the eastern lands. She was of a hearty stock, and in her true form, she more resembled a wolf. (this fact was not lost on Sesshomaru who did what he could to remember Rin, even if it were by her aversion to wolves). Not especially "beautiful" by phantom dog standards, but easy enough to look at with purple hair and emerald green eyes. She knew that there was no possible need for The House of The West to take her in, and was grateful for her rise in status. It was no secret that the only reason she was mated, was so that a true demon heir could be produced for the Western lands. For her, the union was not one brought about by love or a desire for wealth, but by that which was needed ( at least on the part of the house of the West).  
>She would bear a son, and in exchange, she and her child would want for nothing. What neither Sesshomaru nor his mother ever suspected, was that the union would result in what could only be called, an "inferior" pup.<p>

"Soten", Sesshomaru's son, would not be born with the crest of the West imbedded in his forehead. He would only slightly resemble his father, he would not be blessed with the ability of flight. And, because of the circumstances of his birth, he would never have the absolute respect that would have been granted of any pup fathered by "The Great Lord Sesshomaru". While not a weakling by any means, he would possess only a fraction of his father's strength. He would be "bi eyed" having one golden globe, like his father, and one green globe, like his mother (clearly a wolf like trait). He would not even remotely look as if he belonged in the Western Palace. And in spite of having grown tall and strong. He actually looked like little more than a stray dog. A scraggly haired accident that could not be avoided.  
>When youkai mate for procreation, there is usually some sort of "attraction". Some reason for the "youkai" between them to join. That attraction could be physical, financial, and even psychological. Occasionally, if one were fortunate, love was a factor. In Soten's case, his conception was little more than the result of "flap "a" is inserted into slot "b". Nature did what it was supposed to do, but without any attraction of any kind from both demons to further solidify the bond that a pup represents, the end result would be life at it's most basic.<br>Soten, while smart and surprisingly clever, would grow to spend days at a time trying to do anything that would garner even the slightest praise from his Sire, but to no avail. Sesshomaru simply had no interest. To him, his son simply represented an obligation met and nothing more.

Ari truly wanted to please her new husband initially, But she quickly saw the futility in the effort. Their son had been conceived in total darkness. Sesshomaru had no desire to even look at her, as he continued calling her "Rin" throughout their lovemaking on their wedding night. He'd even took the liberty of getting drunk so that he would be even less aware of the female he had beneath him.

After Sesshomaru's wedding, Lady Midori would not be without her troubles either. Although she did her best to "include" her daughter in law when she went about her social circuit, it did little good all around. The demon lords from the other houses already knew how the union ultimately came about. Sesshomaru lacked the strength to keep a human female by his side, and as a result, the house that took her in, now could easily rule all of Japan because of it. The irony of Rin and her surprising rise to importance was not lost on anyone.

Only the very brave dared to comment on the subject publicly.

As he turned the corner to the outside dining area, Ari greeted her husband with a small smile. Soten stood and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for joining us for lunch father." he said also offering a smile.

Sesshomaru looked at the pair unmoved.  
>"I have been summoned to the south. I will be leaving immediately."<p>

"And what in the south could possibly be more important that time spent with your family?" cooed a voice from another corner of the garden. It was Lady Midori. She had decided to pay a "surprise visit" to her son's home just to see how everyone was getting along. All eyes turned to her.

Sesshomaru looked to his mother and dutifully bowed.  
>"Good day to you mother. It is as I said. I have been summoned. I have neither need not interest in going into details with you or anyone else." Sesshomaru then gave an even glance to his wife and son.<p>

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare to leave."  
>Before leaving, Sesshomaru then looked once more at his wife and son. "There will be other meals to spend together."<p>

Sesshomaru was gone before any further comments could be made. Midori turned to face her daughter in law and grandson. She gave a put upon sigh, and smiled at the pair.

"Well now. Let us not allow my son's lack of manners ruin a nice meal between us ne? she then gracefully ghosted to the seat that was meant for Sesshomaru, and clapped her hands to signal servants near by to bring on their meal.

Soten remained standing.  
>"Mother? If you don't mind, I am suddenly not so hungry. With your permission, I will leave you ladies to your meal."<br>Midori huffed. " So now you have no wish to visit with your grandmother?" Soten gave a sad smile and shook his head.

"It's not that Ma'am."  
>"Then what is it dear boy?" Midori inquired rather sharply.<br>Soten was quiet for a moment, but decided to speak his heart.  
>"Why does he hate us so?"<p>

Midori took in a sharp breath dumbfounded.  
>Ari spoke before Midori could respond.<p>

"I don't believe that it is us that he hates Soten. I believe that he is doing his best not to forget the one that he truly loves."

Midori was momentarily flustered at both Soten's remark, and Ari's response. Soten took this as his cue to leave women to talk, and made a hasty exit. Once he was out of listening range, Midori sighed a true sigh, and looked to her daughter in law.

"He does love you child. He just has not found a way to express that love."

Ari relaxed considerably as servants began to bring lunch to the pair.

"He has never loved us" Ari said softly. "He has merely learned to tolerate us. We are his obligation. And we are both fortunate that he chooses to honor that obligation. I never forget that. Perhaps it is time that you learn to accept it."

Ari then gave her mother in law a true smile.

"We'll be fine mother - all of us eventually. Although I do wonder what it is that the south may want of this house."

Midori gave a slight growl. "As do I." Midori rose from her seat. "I mean to find out. Start your meal dear, I shall return shortly."

Midori was gone before Ari could say another word.

~~~~~

In what seemed like no time at all, Jaken had Ah-Un saddled and ready for travel and was waiting on Sesshomaru at The Great Staircase. While Sesshomaru could have easily covered the distance in his true form, he had decided to take the dragon as his means of transport in an effort to both clear his mind, and consider what he might meet when he arrived in the south. Besides, some time had passed since Rin had seen Ah-Un. It may please her to see her once faithful steed again. Midori quietly ghosted next to the little Kappa.

"Little demon? Tell me the meaning behind your master's departure."

Midori usually elicited some measure of fear form the little toad demon, but not this time. This time was different. Jaken knew full well the possibilities of this trip.

Jaken alone intimately knew of his master's hidden pain. Failure is a tough pill to swallow, second only to the loss of one's true love. While he would never voice it out loud, he bore witness to his lord's slow and steady break down of both will and spirit. Sesshomaru was holding himself together by the thinnest of threads. Only his sense of duty to what remained of his lands kept him from taking his own life. This trip to the south would either totally destroy him, or give him reason to be the Lord Sesshomaru he had come to know and deeply respect.

Jaken turned a surprisingly level gaze to the demoness that towered over him.

"I have no knowledge my lady. I was merely instructed to get the dragon ready for travel."

"Liar!" Midori hissed. "Tell me what you know now!"

Before Jaken could utter another word, a deep growl of warning could be heard by the pair. Sesshomaru was suddenly standing directly behind Midori. The demoness actually was startled by her son's sudden closeness. She did her best to hide her shock, as she turned to face him.

"I told you all that you needed to know mother." Sesshomaru said with a touch of malice. "Snooping will get you nowhere. When I last checked I was the ruler of these lands - not you. Yet you insist on meddling."

Midori momentarily flustered.

"I meant no harm son, I just …"

An upraised hand from Sesshomaru silenced any further thought that Midori may have wanted to express.

Sesshomaru then mounted Ah-Un. He turned a red eyed glare to his mother.

"I did what you wanted. You have what you wanted. Now return to that error in judgment on my part that I must call mate, and that spermicidal accident that I must call son, and leave me before I do something that I would like, and leave your head on a pike at the palace entrance!"

Sesshomaru then gave a light kick to Ah-Un's sides, and was airborne and out of sight in seconds.

Midori then gave a quiet sigh and looked one final time to Jaken.  
>Jaken then bowed deeply. "Enjoy your visit Milady."<br>The toad was gone in moments.

Little did Jaken or Midori know, Soten had seen and heard most of the conversation. Not necessarily the "sneaky type", Soten merely was walking the palace grounds when he came upon Midori and Jaken. He merely stayed downwind, and listened. He was too far away to catch any details, but he did have a few questions for Jaken, and was fairly confident that the little cappa would tell him anything that he chose not to tell Midori. He had always sensed a deep dislike between mother and son, but knew better than to ask about it. Once he was certain that Midori was out of hearing range, he went after the toad.  
>Jaken was on his way to see to some of the daily chores of the palace, when he literally "bumped" into Soten, and tumbled to the floor. Soten gave a good-natured chuckle, as he helped him upright.<p>

"Good day to you Master Jaken." he said with a bit of formality to his tone.

After a bit of sputtering, and coughing, Jaken looked up.  
>"Good day to you young lord. Is there something that I can assist you with?"<p>

Soten gave a small smile. "Yes. Would you tell me why my father goes to the southern lands?" Jaken's eyes went wide.  
>Soten sighed softly. "Please don't be angry, I didn't mean to listen in, I just happened to be in the area, and caught a bit of the conversation."<p>

Of all the demons in Sesshomaru's household, Jaken had the most sympathy for the young demon before him.  
>The little toad could not imagine ever starting life unwanted. There were many that may have had an unexpected pup. Humans had unexpected children all the time. But even those children were at least loved.<p>

Jaken gave a small smile to the lonely demon that stood before him.

"While I will not tell even you why he may have left, I will say this. Your sire is a broken male. Broken long before you were even conceived. This trip will either return him to us whole again … Or…"

Soten quirked an eyebrow. "Or?"

Jaken exhaled a breath he did not realize he was holding.

"Or this house will fall." 


End file.
